When Raven says no to Nero
by Chameleons
Summary: Does it annoy anyone that Raven just does what Nero says without questioning it? This is a fanfic inspired from when wing calls Raven obedient.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first hive fanfic so tell me if I should continue with it. Please review it makes my day.**

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to mark walden**

Nero was sitting in his office feeling very content with himself, he had just cleared up a small matter of bother and now the Fab Four were in detention.

"A call from Mr Darkdoom, sir" a technician called,

"would you like me to put it through to your private communication panel?".

"Yes" Nero replied and turned himself towards the desk mounted screen. The glove symbol of a fist smashing a globe appeared briefly before fading into Nero's greatest friend's face. "Hello Max" Darkdoom said "how's Nigel" Nero chose his words carefully,

"he's doing great" he said mentally visualising the incident where Darkdoom had blown up his private lab in the hydroponics dome by mating some very...radioactive plants.

"Excellent" Darkdoom replied "I'm so glad he's doing well"

"I take it this isn't a social call though is it" Nero said raising and eyebrow.

"When is it ever" said Darkdoom with a grin "I was going to ask whether I could borrow Raven for a few days, a little...matter has arisen amongst one of our informants. I want him eliminated before he can cause real damage."

"No problem, I'll prepare a shroud to send her over".

"Thanks, Max" he said "it's useful that I can rely on you"

"and I you" Nero replied "I should go" Darkdoom said,

"I'm sure you have business to attend to". Darkdoom cut off the call.

Raven sighed as she watched the Fab Four writing lines,

'I must not convince hivemind to redecorate our quarters' Nero had asked her to supervise this detention personally, they had a reputation for being somewhat difficult.

"Raven" Otto started

"you are in detention, Mr Malpense, you are not permitted to speak" she said not looking up.

"Raven, did Nero order you to do this" Raven looked up

"yes he asked me to and it's Doctor Nero to you, now be quiet". Shelby piped up

"we were discussing something earlier, Raven, and I wanted to ask, are you obedient". Raven turned to Shelby shocked by her audacity

"there will be silence in detention miss Trinity"

"but.."

"silence" raven said sharply drawing a kantana from her back to emphasise her point. Unsurprisingly there was complete silence, Raven sighed with relief and switched her kantanna to its lowest setting. Bored she ran her finger along its surface and it made an eerie ring, after doing this several times it lost its novelty and she gazed around the classroom at the students.

"Raven" it was Wing this time

"quiet Mr Fanchu, I would have expected better from you" now even her own student.

"Does Nero call you his pet assassin" this was the limit

"if another one of you speaks you will spend every evening for the rest of your hive career in detention". The rest of the hour continued similarly, by the end of this she was so narked she almost yelled in Nero's face when he called her blackbox.

"Nero" she said in a carefully measured voice sucking are in through her teeth

"Natalya I want you to come to my office now please"

"one my way in a few minutes" she replied she felt like a shower before going on another assignment,

"no, now please, Natalya" he replied his voice a little forceful,

"just coming" she said grudgingly.

The Fab Four were gathered round the monitor in Otto and Wing's room,

"this is classic" Otto grinned as they watched the jerky movements of the camera Wing had attached to Raven's jumpsuit a few minutes earlier.

"Aye, that's my device that is" Laura noted as Raven rounded the corner to Nero's office.

"I helped" said Otto sounding offended, he was part of the pinhead sized cameras creation.

"Oi, you wouldn't have been able to do anything if I hadn't found the bits in the first place, and monomolecular titanium shards are notoriously hard to get, especially when they are is a high security vault." Said Shelby

"Gees calm down and watch the show guys" Otto said and they turned back to the screen.

Nero spun in his chair as Raven entered the room,

"Natalya" he said gesturing to the chair opposite his desk.

"I agreed to send you on an assignment for Diabolus, I am not sure of the exact nature of the task but I believe it involves dealing with one of glove's informants who got too big for his boots. There is a shroud waiting for you in the landing crater." Nero watched Ravens face carefully when she didn't respond, he saw the briefest moment of indecision and then her eyes narrowed and her jaw set slightly and she smiled and evil smile

"no" she said.

"What?" Replied Nero "I said to Diabolus, there is a shroud waiting for you..." He trailed off when he saw her expressing, she was deadly serious, and in Ravens sense the 'deadly' part of the phrase held most of the emphasis.

"You see Nero", the enjoyment was clear on her face "I know your my employer, but when have you ever paid me" Nero gulped and tried to speak but for once found that he could muster no words.

"I let you stay at hive...food and stuff" he trailed off Raven tilted her head on one side and spoke sarcastically "I could make millions, Nero, from any employer, do you have any reason why I would choose you?" He stared at his shoes, he had a reason but he was hardly going to say it in case he was wrong.

"And please before you say it, I do not under any circumstances want to be your girlfriend" Nero felt as though he'd been punched in the chest but then reminded himself that Raven could easily refresh the memory of that particular sensation. Then Raven walked out of the room.

Otto cut off the sound recorder,

"the school is going to love this" he grinned "maybe we should burn it onto a CD's and sell them, we'd make a fortune" this was so much better than they had hoped for. Wing frowned slightly and looked confused

"I am questioning the morality of the final stage of the plan, Raven has saved our lives many times and we are going to do this?" He question

"aw, come on" said Shelby pushing Wing playfully "how many times have we saved her life"

"I still think it is cruel to undermine her reputation like this" Wing said "Look" Otto chipped in,

"firstly, she will still be the worlds deadliest assassin and nothing we do with ever change that, and secondly I promise once you see this you will not have any doubts ever again"

"Aye" said Laura with a grin "I think someone has the hots for Raven" Wing went red

"of course not, she is my teacher, we share a student-master bond, that is all",

"if you say so" Laura said .

"Mind you" Otto mused sarcastically

"you might have a chance now Nero's definitely out of the deal".

"Er guys I think we should sever the connection now". They turned to the screen to see Raven walking into the bathroom,

"I thinks that's what you call too much information" he said as he tapped a few keys and the image dissolved into static.

"Now for the second part of the plan" Otto said rubbing his hands together.

About an hour later...

"Malpense what on earth do you think you are doing" said Raven moving her blade away from his neck slightly,

"I was..." He stuttered eyes focused on the crackling purple sword inches from his flesh. Raven snatched the CD out of his hand

"I'll be confiscating that, I think with the proximity to the controls for the whole school public address system it can hardly be good." Otto looked at his shoes and smiled to himself,

"Lucky I always made a back up."

Raven paced the school corridors rapidly on her route back to her quarters, any student who looked at her got a slightly crazed smile, most backed off. When she arrived she sat down at her monitor and inserted the disk into the drive, she drummed her fingers impatiently as it booted up. She clicked on the file and realised with utter horror that it a film of the conversation between her and Nero several hours ago, but the more she watched it the more she realised that she was right; when had Nero ever done anything remotely devious for the last twenty—no forty years. She smiled as a truly brilliant idea came into her head, Malpense had been right about one thing, the only way to get your opinion out was through the public address system.

Otto walked to the public address system control room for the second time that day, but this time he carried about twelve disks hidden in about twelve places around his body. The others had taken it upon themselves to enlist Franz's help with this, Otto was sure this was only for their own entertainment rather than actual necessity. Franz had got rather over enthusiastic with the disk replicas until Otto looked like a walking robot wearing clothes with disks underneath, Franz's finished with

"see now you look like a real man". He was just about to push open the door to the control room when Raven pipped him to the post, he just about managed to jump behind a wall before she rounded the corner. To Otto's astonishment, she carried a disk, the very same disk she had confiscated from him a few minutes ago. Raven hummed tunelessly as Otto watched in wonder debating internally whether Shelby had tried to hypnotise her again. Raven inserted the disk, pressed a few buttons and a few seconds later, every screen and speaker was playing

"Natalya, I agreed to send you on an assignment for Diabolus..." Raven grinned, this was by far the most villainous thing she had ever done.

**thanks to poisonivy1998, Kukipye, stardust light and Arenal Azamai for reviewing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry another short chapter but I wanted to post something before I went away. Please review!**

Nero let his head thunk against the desk when he heard the announcement, "Malpense" he cursed as he rubbed his head. He was about to call Raven's blackbox when he stopped, she wasn't in the best mood with him and besides he was sure she would be making her own efforts to neutralise Malpense. Nero felt inside his desk for some tissues or something he could use as ear plugs but there was nothing there; he slumped defeated in his desk but after a few seconds he couldn't stand it and yelled "Raven!"

Raven heard Nero's call and instinctively ran towards him convinced he was going to be assassinated, if he was it would ruin her job prospects as a body guard. When she got to Nero's door it was locked so she kicked it in,

"Nero!" She yelled, splinters from the shattered door floated through the air as Raven assessed her surroundings. Nero was slumped on his desk moaning to himself, there was clearly no damage to him or any threat, she waded through shards of wood to him, noting that she had kicked the door much harder than necessary judging by the way there was wood all over the room. She sighed and lifted Nero's head from the desk, his eyes stayed shut and he continued to moan slightly, she slapped him hard around the face. Nero came out of whatever trance he was in and rubbed his face,

"Ow" he complained, "what was that for"

"For calling me for no reason, I am your assassin not your councillor, if you have any emotional problems I can get the contessa..." Nero's eyes widened,

"You put the tape on the PA system" he said

"Yep" said Raven pushing him back onto the desk "now I'm going to find the Contessa"

"Nooo!" Nero called after her but it was too late, when Raven didn't want you to follow her, you had no chance.

Otto walked into the atrium feeling slightly dazed at what he had just seen Raven do,

"You did it!" Shelby yelled and hugged him so hard he almost fell over,

"Er" Otto tried to speak but Shelby was off,

"Wiiiiiing!" She yelled and found him sitting on one of the sofas with Laura and she dragged him up, going back at the last minute to grab Laura as well, "come and see our hero" she gasped dumping them at Otto's feet.

"You did well, Otto" Wing said as sincerely as you can if you have just been dumped on the floor by Shelby. The sound of Raven and Nero's conversation provided an odd backdrop for their voices.

"Er guys it wasn't me, It was Raven" Otto finally managed

"You wha?" Shelby said

"I said Raven put the disk she confiscated from me into the PA system." Wing who had just got up collapsed onto the floor again.

"She did that?" Laura said sinking her knees slightly and Otto became worried that in a few moments they would all be a pile of bodies on the floor. By this point the PA system announcement had finished and most eyes had turned to the Fab Four, seeing as they were the ones who usually did the things like this. Unfortunately Shelby had recovered and she yelled,

"It wasn't us it was Raven" Otto hit her, bad move, Shelby hit back, harder.

"Ow" Otto complained,

"Your own fault Shelby" said and turned to Wing,

"Wing?" She tried "Wing!" She called but to no answer, he was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is quite short, this may be the last one under 'when raven says no to Nero' I will tell you the next title when I write it.**

Nero was still slumped against the desk when the Contessa entered the room,

"Hello, Nero" she said softly with and evil smile, "Raven said you needed some emotional help coming round to her view of things"

"No" Nero grunted still not moving,

"Yes" the Contessa said her voice twisting with whispers,

Nero involuntarily pulled his head up from the desk and turned to face the Contessa,

"Go and say sorry to Raven"

"What?" Nero demanded, "why I haven't done anything wrong"

"I said go and say sorry" she commanded and Nero's legs forced him out of the chair, the Contessa followed Nero and continued to speak. "I had Pike make me a special ear piece," she said pulling a small flesh coloured blob out of her pocket. Nero couldn't answer because his lips refused to move, "it's practically invisible when in the ear, impossible to be removed forcefully but best of all" she paused to smile evilly "I can speak through it". Nero groaned internally when he understood that she could use her powers through the ear piece, he knew full well it was about to get jammed in his ear. "Just face your ear to me" the Contessa asked irrefutably and Nero's neck moved in her required direction, the ear piece was soft like play dough when she shoved it in his ear, but then it hardened and he knew he wouldn't be able to get it out.

A few minutes later...

"Have you done it" Raven asked the Contessa excitedly, "all done" the Contessa smiled "now all you need to do is tell me what to say"

The Fab Four were walking down the corridor to stealth and evasion when they saw Nero acting a bit strange, he was quietly holding a bunch of text books for the subject. Is Nero going to be teaching us? They wondered. Otto walked over to Nero,

"Nero" Nero shifted his books and turned to look at him,

"Yes Otto" that was odd, Otto thought, he normally called him Malpense, they walked through the door into the class room, Ms Leon was sitting pride of place on the desk. Nero looked slightly confused and tried to take a seat where the Fab Four usually sat, Ms Leon had clearly sensed something odd and she jumped lightly off the desk and sidled up to Nero.

"What on earth are you doing Max?" She hissed quietly to him,

"I'm going to learn to do the stealth and evasion thingy." Nero said as if this was the most normal thing he had ever done. Ms Leon's brow furrowed ever so slightly and the hairs raised slightly on her back, she thought for a moment then sighed again,

"Don't tell me your drunk again, Nero, please"

Raven and the Contessa sat in the Contessa's office,

"This is so fun" she grinned rocking backwards and forwards as she watched the security screen of Nero. "How can you resist using it to prank people the whole time". The Contessa smiled,

"You'd be surprised, some of those things you thought were the Fab Four..." She raised her eyebrows and tutted.

"You have to teach me how to do that" Raven said looking pleadingly at the Contessa,

"I'll try, but you really have to be in the family and you need a lot of stamina and will power." Raven grinned evilly,

"Looks like I'm up for it then"

**I will carry on this fanfic but it will be sort of different and under 'When the Contessa teaches Raven to command people' **


End file.
